Break ups and make ups
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: Laxus and Cana have been broken up for a couple months and are trying to get past their relationship. how will their efforts end? as always, read, reveiw and enjoy! a short laxana three shot, song fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey, this is a three shot based on two songs. The song for this chapter is I'm getting over you by the click five. It's a really beautiful song if you want to check it out. As always read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

She clung to his arm, her long white hair framing red cheeks as he leaned down to plant a once chaste kiss upon her lips. He lingered, pressing his lips against hers once again.

OOO

Laxus flicked through his contact list, flicking past Cana's name as quickly as possible to settle on the name Mira Jane Strauss. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, hoping none of his overly supportive friends had made an unwanted comeback to attempt to comfort him. Once he was satisfied he was alone in the all too familiar bar he pressed the sms button, the small text box making its appearance on his screen. He paused not quite sure what to write, what do you say to someone you haven't spoken to in over a year?

After much deliberation he settled on the typical question-

_Do you wanna catch a movie sometime?- Laxus_

Despite his better judgement he pressed the recently underused 'send' button, secretly hoping she wouldn't reply.

OOO

Her hand slid up his arm, tangling her fingers in his coarse blonde hair, his lips harsh against hers. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist, his body moving on its own though he couldn't fight the rising feeling that something was wrong.

OOO

"Hey," Mira said quietly, her large bright blue eyes beaming up at him as they joined the line for a ticket.

"Hey yourself," he said, giving her what Cana had told him was his winning smile. He turned away briefly, grimacing as the flood of memories he'd been trying to supress once again rose to the surface. He turned back to his date but he no longer saw her, more so a past Cana, their first date playing out before his eyes.

"So what do you wanna see big guy?" she asked with a teasing grin, only here because a friend had convinced her to give it a shot once in a while. His irritation at the brunette's cocky attitude combined with her empty hip flask, leaving little to the imagination, grew steadily the more time he spent with her.

"How about…. Third wheel fever?" he asked, picking the most obvious chick flick off the title list. However, much to further his frustration Cana began to laugh, as if he'd offered the funniest joke she'd heard all year.

"Do you seriously wanna watch that crap?" she asked between bouts of laughter, "And here I had you pegged as an action man." She said, ignoring him as he rolled his eyes.

"I figured it was a safe choice seeing as you are a woman right? I don't want to have to deal with that mistake again." His unpredicted joke making her laugh even harder. It took her a few moments to catch her breath, her cheeks turning red with the effort.

"How about Cowboys verses Aliens?" she asked, "It's gotta have something going for it." She said, taking out her wallet from her back pocket as they approached the counter. The bright eyed young woman behind the counter gave a trademark smile, her voice similar to those on a commercial.

"What would you like today?" she asked, he eyes lingering on Laxus.

"Two tickets to Cowboys verses Aliens, a box of popcorn and two medium cokes, please." He said, glancing at Cana who was still checking out the confectionary behind the counter.

"Could we also get a big bag of Malteasers, please." She asked, pulling out a twenty and five dollar note, placing it on the counter to Laxus' surprise. Was she one of those new age feminists, what were they called again? He frowned considering the conundrum until it practically hit in the face- lipstick feminists. Either way, it was quite strange to have the woman pay half, even if she was an infuriating enigma to begin with. She clutched the food, walking off in the direction of the cinema their film was playing. She turned to give him a cheeky smile. "Coming?"

After the movie they walked out into the street, neither of them said a word, Laxus unsure of how she took the movie glanced over at her to see her clutching the bridge of her nose.

"That's gotta be the worst movie I've seen in a long time, I mean why did the aliens even want the cowboys gold? It didn't even make sense!" She said running a hand through her hair, a mannerism they apparently shared.

"That's the first thing you've said that makes sense all night." He said with a grin, chuckling as she poked her tongue out at him. They continued to bicker as they walked down the street, both chuckling at the others expense and their own. That was when Laxus felt it, the spark, the one thing he was never able to let go once he'd found it.

"Hey, do you wanna go out again? Maybe not a movie next time." She asked, her bus pulling up the depot. He paused for a moment before replying with more confidence than he'd been able to muster in a long time.

"Sure, call me."

OOO

She pulled away briefly, panting for breath before pushing her lips roughly against his. Laxus stood, huddled with her against the cold, though he felt as if the coldness within him was more of a danger than that without. He stepped back but she moved with him, her heat burning him.

OOO

"Laxus?" she asked, bringing him back from his daydream.

"Yeah?" he asked, still dazed.

"What would you like to see?" she asked, glancing up at the board, titles beaming in white light hanging high above them.

"Ah, you pick." He said, hiding his balled fists deep within his pockets. Mira paused, pursing her lips as she tossed up between the wide array of films.

"How about 27 dresses?" she asked, taking the obvious option, but Laxus found himself wanting the unpredictable, the unadulterated, and for the second time too many her name washed over him like an infectious disease – Cana.

OOO

He broke away, his hands grasping her delicate shoulders. He couldn't stop his brows knotting together as he fought back the revulsion attempting to overtake him. He stepped backwards into the darkness which to his relief shrouded him from her confused stare. He took a deep breath, watching her carefully so as to make sure she didn't pursue him.

OOO

He hid a frown behind a playful smirk, hoping she thought the movie was boring and ridiculously cliché, but as he stole a glance at her he saw the same wistful romantic expression Cana got whenever he sang to her after they'd had a fight. Why couldn't she see through the two dimensional film, the predictable plot and shallow characters? Why was she so much not like Cana? Why did he want her to be?

OOO

"I'll see you around Mira," he said briefly, before strolling down the street, ignoring her soft voice calling out to him from the safety of her patio. There's another difference between the two- Cana would have barrelled down the street after him and given him what for. He didn't bother asking himself the question this time, because the answer was obvious.

He wanted her back.

He needed her back.

He needed his Cana.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the second instalment, based on the way I loved you by Taylor Swift (not usually my kinda jam but it suits this perfectly) as always read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Cana smiled against his lips, her hands sliding up his chest to rest on his strangely ill-defined shoulders. The lack of rippling muscle made her pause, until she forced her lips to curl into a smile a his lips left hers to lightly brush against her cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, his soft tones so unfamiliar compared to the harsh words she so yearned for. She glanced up, his large brown eyes a lighter colour than her own, his endearing expression hard to resist. She nodded, her hips swaying teasingly as she made her way over to his car. He smiled at her in earnest, not the guarded smirk that she knew she shouldn't want, as he opened the car door, ushering her in like a gentleman from movies she hadn't watched in a long time. It felt like before she could take a breath he was beside her in the driver's seat, turning the ignition.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, flashing a smile before pulling out into the dark street. Cana hoped deep inside that he would appear with a bouquet of flowers and force Hibiki to stop the car. Somehow they'd go back to fighting like they used to, their hurtful words nothing compared to what they showed each other through always belated actions.

"Thank you," she replied, letting a blush colour her unnaturally pale cheeks. She looked up through her eyelashes, taking in his lean form, everything about him ordered and uncomplicated. But it took her this long to realise that she didn't want orderly, she didn't want this feeling of being safe and protected behind someone else's smile, she wanted the pain and suspense that only he could supply.

Too soon for Cana's comfort Hibiki stopped the car, the light of her parents veranda spilling over their lawn. She hadn't the time to regret her mistake of asking Hibiki to meet her parents because before she knew it she was here, on the arm of the sweet man who would one day drain her soul of energy if she stayed .

She had to get back to him, now more than ever- but was it already too late?

"Well I work with computers, mainly in intelligence networks and digitising libraries- that sort of thing." Hibiki said to her father, sipping his water, unprepared to risk being over the limit that would put either Cana or himself at risk. Cana's mother smiled, patting Gildarts arm soothingly as he tried to comprehend the entirety of the young mans work. Cana took another sip of her wine, and excused herself, disappearing up the familiar hallway which led to her bedroom.

The spacious room was covered with posters; from music to movies to anime, Cana had been into it all. _All except the one perfect guy_, Cana thought, chuckling in a melancholy tone. Cana stepped forward but a hand at her elbow stopped her. She gasped at the soft touch, turning to see her mother's concerned face, her eyes seeing through every pretence.

"Mum?" she asked, her grip on the wineglass tightening despite herself. Her mother merely tilted her head to the side, her palm rising to cup Cana's cheek.

"You can't hide anything from me my little gypsy." She said, her other hand running loosely through her hair as she did many times when Cana was upset. "It's never too late to try, all you have to do is reach out." She said, her hands dropping to Cana's palm where she slid her mobile, the black device heavier than Cana thought possible.

"Mum, I'm with Hibiki now!" Cana said in a hushed voice, her eyes pleading for her mother to just play along just a little longer. But Cornelia Clive wasn't one to let someone she loved live in a lie; she lived by the motto that only the truth was beautiful, though Cana failed to see the beauty in this particular situation.

"No, you're not gypsy girl." She replied with a sad smile, and just like always, Cana had no counter. She touched the screen, the machine eagerly buzzing to life as if it had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She glanced up at her mother in distaste before typing a simple message.

_Drinks?_

But as she flicked through contacts she considered not sending it, in a moment of pure agony she mulled it over until her thumb fell on the name, the one name that was dwelling in her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it out.

Laxus.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the grand finale, it's a bit short but I hope you like it as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Laxus' finger once again hovered atop the send button, alert for Bixlow's irritating interference in his debate. To send, or to not send? They were never really that good together in the first place, if it went back to how it was then they'd only end up unhappy again. But as Ever said, with time apart people change, it cant go back to how it was. Most likely scenario is they have a shot at being together, maybe they're changed enough to make it work? He was happy most of the time, it was just… too much sometimes. At least that what they both told themselves. Laxus sighed, sick of the same circles. Clenching his teeth he eventually decided on agreeing that he needed her back, even if it was only for a short period of time, so he wouldn't have any regrets. But still he couldn't place his thumb on the button.

"Hey Laxus!" Jellal called from some place behind him, which combined with the unexpected vibration of his phone lead to the unfortunate pressing of the fatal send button.

"Fuck!" Laxus snapped, slamming down his beer to frantically stare at the screen on his phone, hoping that for some reason, against all logical assumptions the message hadn't been sent but to his distress the now demonic 'sent' message appeared. Laxus glared at the screen, going straight to his inbox to find out which of his friends was responsible for the monstrosity. But to his shock the name Cana was attatched to the message. Swallowing loudly, he selected it, eyes widening in shock at it's contents.

_Drinks?_

DRINKS?!

Did that mean that she was thinking the exact same thing as him? It'd only been a couple of months and she was ready to crawl back? Wait, given the situation with his own message perhaps crawl wasn't the right verb for the job. His daydreams were quickly shattered by Jellal's hand resting on Laxus' shoulder, eyes quickly reading over Laxus' shoulder. He gave Laxus a smug smirk, holding back a chuckle.

"I guess that means I win the bet." Jellal said, pulling up a chair next to his blonde friend. Laxus scowled, considering shoving his phone in his pocket but too anxious about her reply to his own message.

"What bet?" he snarled, clicking reply but as of yet no idea what to say. He had to say some version of yes but which one? There were so many!

"I had a bet going that you'd be too much of a pussy to contact her first, and that Cana would eventually make the first move." He said, casually sipping his whisky with the familiar wince.

"You're such a tool," Laxus replied, glancing between his phone and mug before reluctantly lifting the mug to his lips.

"Oh, I guess now the bet's off I can tell you Cana's been dating Hibiki or something for the past few weeks." Jellal intoned, watching Laxus carefully out of the corner of his eye. He scowled, the pathetic attempt to make him jealous was weak to say the least. "Erza said she even took him to see Gildarts and Connie." He said, watching as Laxus frowned, trying to remember who he was referring to.

"Wasn't he the guy that tried to sleep with every girl in the year above us?" he asked, though back then he'd always referred to him as Hibiscus. Jellal nodded, his smirk widening as Laxus turned straight to his phone, pushing the send button before he'd even had time to panic.

_Message Sent Successfully_

OOO

Laxus was surprised at how little he registered her presence, even after all that time apart. When she sat beside him, he knew she was there yet felt no need to talk, the sound of her voice ordering her usual cocktail sending a chill down his spine.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, crushing his hope of turning the conversation on her, after all, she did send the message first. He shrugged, taking advantage of the rule she always used on him in uncomfortable situations- if one side is silent, the silence will be filled by the other, all he had to do was wait.

"I wanted to see how you're doing?" she asked, the blatant lie mocking him more than silence.

"I'm ok, you?" he asked, smirking and she smirked back, running a hand through her hair at the same instant Laxus raised his own hand to his short blonde hair.

"I've had better days, just broke up with a guy I'd been seeing." She said, her meaning clear.

"You know, you've never been very good at being subtle." He said, leaning forward slightly to test the atmosphere. Her smirk widened, leaning forward the same distance.

"And neither have you, big guy." she replied, her booze smelling breath coating his lips with the familiar alluring aroma.

"Your right, being subtle ruins all the fun." He retorted, leaning in further for a brief kiss, which she immediately returned immediately, leaning into it, their chests touching, yet this time, unlike with Mira, it didn't feel forced, the curve of her lips fitted naturally against his. When they finally broke apart, they were panting slightly and hardly noticed the small crowd of people who had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"You know, I think we'll be ok this time." She said quietly, her gaze never leaving his, her words an echo of his own thoughts.

"I know we will."


End file.
